The Tides Of Darkness 2:The Day Of Reckoning
by NightShade Zero
Summary: Part 2 of the Tides of Darkness


**The Day Of Reckoning**

**For everyone to know, this is a sequel to THE TIDES OF DARKNESS**

**Background**

****

15 years after the death of sigma and The Tides Of Darkness The New Resistance had made peace through out the universe but The New Resistances scanners reported activity on the far moon. Everybody knows no human,plant,or animal can live there because of the freezing temperature. Only reploids and Robots can so the new resistance has to check it out because it's there job. But the only men they can send up aren't men, there reploids so Zero and NightShade Zero must go and see whats wrong...........

**Prologue**

**A Rude Welcoming**

****

NSZ-"Zero what's the temperature around here?"

Zero-"It's -300!"

NSZ-"Wow! no wonder we had to go here."

Zero-"Yah, any human would be dead."

NSZ-"Yah........."

Zero-"Hey NightShade, what happened to your family?"

NSZ-"DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!............."

Zero-"Sorry, I didn't know....."

NSZ-"No don't apoligize it's just Sigma......he killed them on Christmas morning."

Zero-"Oh...im sorry NightShade."

NSZ-"no im fine.... im just so glad Sigma is finally dead...."

Zero-"Hey NightShade."

NSZ-"Yeah?"

Zero-"what did you all do with the body of Him?"

NSZ-"We shot it out into space to burn up in the suns."  
Zero-"Oh."

NSZ-"Hey is that it?"

Zero-" Let me check the Data Pad......yep it is it's the far moon"

NSZ-"I thought so.... hold on we are going in."

NSZ took the ship into a dive into the atmosphere. When they cleared the atmosphere there ship was shot down by something and they crashed into a deep crater and they were both knocked out..........

**Chapter One**

**The Begining Of The End**

****

NSZ and Zero woke up in a plasma cell. Everything was Dark so NSZ turned on his shoulder light, and what he saw was...............The most horrible sight ever. NSZ fainted because of the sight and Zero tried waking him up.When NSZ wouldn't get up Zero looked at what he had been looking at and saw it too....Sigma in his Reaper Form!

Sigma-"Ah Zero I see the Resistance changed you back to the good side."

Zero-"Yes and me and NSZ have destroyed all your forces and he killed you!"

Sigma-"Ha Ha Ha Ha.......No he stabbed me and I Shut my self down."

Zero-"But then they shot you into space to burn up in the sun?"

Sigma-"yes but that whole battle was set up, see i played dead and when they shot me into space my ship picked me up."

Zero-"What ship?"

Sigma-"My Battle ship.Anyway I set that all up so that I could become the Reaper and build a Ion Cannon to destroy the Planets."

NSZ-"You! I killed you!"

Sigma-"Ha still some fight in you I see."

NSZ-"I will kill you again then!"

Zero-"No NightShade you can not hurt him from in this cell."

Sigma-"Good job Zero."

Zero-"Ha Ha Ha!"

Sigma-"Whats so funny?"

Zero-"Just the thought of you losing."

Sigma-"What?"

Zero-"You lost the fight with NSZ!"

NSZ-"Yes I beat you."

Sigma-"Ha! Luck!

With that Sigma left, and Zero and NSZ thought of an escape plan. When the guard turned around to pick up his gun because Zero had knocked it out of his hands with a rock he found in the cell. So when he leaned over NSZ took the guards Saber and grabbed the guard and stabbed him. Zero took out the button pad to turn off the cell walls and hit it. The walls shut off and they both stepped into the hallway to the stairs. When they got to the stairs they opened a door at the top of them, and it led to the outside. They saw a very bad thing, millions of Dark Reploids and a giant Cannon. It was the Ion cannon, he was having his men put Crystals into it to power it. Zero and NSZ were both knocked out of the door from behind. It was Sigma he had been in the cell next to them watching them.

SIgma-"It's a Beautiful sight isn't it?"

Zero-"It's a machine that causes death."

Sigma-"yes and it will be firing in few hours and it will destroy one of the moons for a test shot."

NSZ-"You monster! That is where the Solto gems are!"

Sigma-"Actually they are not."

NSZ and Zero-"WHAT!?"

Sigma-" yes you see what they are loading in the cannon for power?"  
Zero-"THE GEMS!"

NSZ-"Why would you waste those gems!"

Sigma-"Because, and guess what my Saber Scithe is Made of?"

NSZ-"What?"

Sigma-"The gems."

Zero-"you aren't of this universe you Beast!"

SIgma-"Such Harsh words!"

NSZ-"You deserve those words since you slaughtered my family!!"

NSZ pulled out he guards saber and slashed at sigma but the Saber was sent flying. Sigma had pulled out his scithe and had launched the saber with it. The Scithe was black with a Dark Blade. The Scithe was Dark and so was Sigma, in his Reaper form he was much more powerful and he was Pure Dark. Just as Sigma said the Cannon shot off and Solto was destroyed. Sigma's next target was Earth, the planet that was full of Humans, but the most People live in the New Resistances planet which was formerly Sigma's Fortress. NSZ had to stop it, He had Grown up and lived there all his life, Earth was very important to him. So Zero and NSZ both started to run away from Sigma and Zero called the New Resistance base.

Zero-"Lt.Lance we need help out here tell the Commander this, Sigma is Back! He has built a cannon and he is going to fire it at all the planets and destroy them. He has taken out Solto already and his next Target is Earth. Tell him to send up a battle ship and for the Men to dress very warm and give them Suits to Keep them from freezing and hurry me and NightShade are on the run from sigma. Sigma has changed into Reaper Form! Zero Out."

Lt.Lance-"Yes sir!"

Zero And NightShade ran for and hour and finally stopped. They ad gotten away and the Battle Ship was in sight! 2 Men from the Ship came down Shivering and picked up Them. When they got aboard they took the controls over. They had to stop the Cannon.........

**Chapter Two**

**The End Of All Darkness**

****

NSZ took the Guns when they got in range of the Cannon. Zero flew the ship in the way of the cannon. They would be killed when the cannon shot at the earth.

NSZ-"All you men have two choices; Stay and fight for the Human Race or leave now and live out a great life."

Men-"We would never leave you sir, your the one who saved us from Sigma and Destroyed the rest of the Threat to Humans."

Zero-"Thank you men, now get to the guns!"

Men-"Yes Sir!"

NSZ and Zero jumped out of the Ship and onto the cannon. They needed to get to the Control panel for it. They were sorrounded by Dark Reploids but the Soldiers in the Ship shot all of them with the cannons. NSZ fought while Zero tried to Deactivate the Cannon. But they had a big problem, Sigma in Reaper form he was coming at them. NSZ had to kill him for the final time. He fought him for the entire time but Sigma beat his every swing. Zero finally deactivated it and Cut off Sigma's Scithe Blade. and the men in the Ship shot Sigma and dropped him to his knees.

SIgma-"I guess this is the end Drake."

NSZ-"Yes, The Darkness ends now!"

NSZ pulled out his Saber and cut off Sigma's Head.

NSZ-"Its over......"

Zero-"You did it Drake...."

NSZ-"Don't call me that.."

Zero-"Sorry."

And the two left on the ship and The Far Moon was destroyed.......

**Epilogue**

**A Tragedy**

****

NSZ kept his name NightShade Zero and settled down in a Peacful City in Earth. He was killed 50 years later in a battle against a group of Bombers. The New Resistance Crumbled and there was no more resistance because there was nothing left to Resist from. So Zero settled down with a girl named Roll and lived for 100 more years and died from a Meteor that hit his Ship on the way to the moon to get Diamonds for a Job of his.....................................In the End Nobody Wins..........


End file.
